Those Green Eyes
by MysticFirefly
Summary: Spirited Away poems to be enjoyed by those who love poetry and Spirited Away. R&R!
1. Those Green Eyes

A/N: Ok, I know this may look like a few of the other poems on this site and I just realized that. If anything is the same it is total coincidence. This poem is totally my own. I can understand why so many people would write poems about Haku because he is just so fantastic. So please, don't sue me. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away although if I did, Haku would have to run...very far

Those Green Eyes

Those sparkling orbs they are so green

The most beautiful emerald I've ever seen

Those deep pools they captivate me

But deep down they set me free

As I sink deeper into them I'm unaware

Of the love that their holder and I share

I can't decipher how or when

I will ever see those spheres again

But as I stare into them let it be no surprise

How fascinated I am with those green eyes

A/N: I really hoped you liked that. It was Chihiro's POV of Haku.Was it any good at all? Please review. This is only my second post on but don't worry, I am not new to the fanfiction world. If you read this thank you so much for your time. It is highly appreciated.


	2. Chihiro

**_Disclaimer:_** Once again, I do not own spirited away, it is soley for my use of entertainment in my incredibly lame life...

Chihiro

You were a child forced to become an adult

A flower bud made to blossom

So strong you were at your young age

Compelled to work hard by the love you have

You may not realize how special you are

How you touch the lives around you

Chihiro can't you see

How you've helped us all

You melted the ice around my heart

Showed me your kind spirit

Care and compassion is what you gave me

For that I will always love and protect you

Or else I am not the river spirit Kohaku

_**A/N:**_ Ok, this is dedicated to the two of you who reviewed my last poem. Thank you so much you have no idea how great that was. I am also greatful for the people who actually clicked the link and read the last one. (Thank you hits section) _**Please**_ tell me, should I continue with this poetry thing? Do I stink bad? Was this too corny? I will write some non-poetry related stuff soon I am just still trying to figure out story format on this site. I do write lots of stories just the site format is bothering me. Ok, that being said what are you doing? Review! Please...if not, and if you actually read this, thank you. Shuting up now...


	3. That Silly Dragon

_**A/N: **_Ok, thanx a million to you who reviewed. TheDeadButterfly I hope this satisfies your request. I realize that some of you don't like WAFF or Fluff pieces so much and I respect everyone's opinions but I did mention earlier that these may seem slightly out of character and I happen to be a big fan of WAFF pieces. So, a little change of pace on this one. I hope you like it. I **_did_** like my first poem better than my second one (I still can't seem to figure out why) but I did enjoy writing this one. So, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Spirited Away.

That Silly Dragon

That silly dragon he thinks he's so great

He's just a child but acts like he's king

Always making me wash the big tub

Never giving me any breaks

Can't he see how tired I am

How difficult my life is

If the tables were turned I'd make him see

I'd be the master and he'd have to please me

But until then I have to listen to him

Maybe somewhere deep down inside he's all right

Maybe he does care about my feelings

So as I sit here listening to him

Yelling at me to work harder

Wondering if he has a heart at all

I think to myself

What a silly dragon

_** A/N:**_ Ok, Rin's(or Lin's) view of Haku...good,bad,ugly? Let me know. I updated much faster than I thought I would, thanks to my reviewers, you gave me inspiration.


	4. Haiku

_**A/N: **_Ok, first off thanks to my reviewers. I am really glad that you guys like what I write. Second, I almost have 100 hits. That's good to know. This page is basically a bunch of haiku. Please enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own it now leave me alone...

Chihiro  
Just a little girl  
Growing up more every day  
Seeing the magic

Haku  
Holder of power  
Keeper of great mystery  
Slave to Yubaba

Rin  
A bathhouse worker  
Trying so hard to get by  
Doubting everyting

Yubaba  
The devil herself  
Evil in its truest form  
Steals names forever

Kamaji  
Working the boilers  
Soot balls help him with his job  
Helpful when needed

Zeniba  
We call her granny  
She helps us with her magic  
Keeping us happy

Frogs  
Can't keep their mouths shut  
Always making a nuisance  
Driving spirits mad

**_A/N: _**Ok, please review. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Yubaba

**_A/N: _**Well, I'm back with another one. Hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer: _**This is really getting old… You know, same thing I always say.

Yubaba

You are the one who many fear

But somehow others want to be near

You are the witch that runs the baths

You find a way to disrupt the paths

Which spirits take just to get by

So they have a chance to live not die

With just a flick of your hand you control their lives

So when they think of you they're filled with hate and despise

You have so much wealth yet still you want more

It's a wonder that to you wealth has not become a bore

The one thing that is probably most precious to you

Is you baby, "sweetie", "pooky boo"

So why is it that with all this power

One small human girl caused your darkest hour

Did she finally knock some sense into that head

That you can't always cause sadness and dread

You seemed to be at such a loss

When your young apprentice finally stood up to his boss

Maybe you're not really that strong

Maybe you've been in power too long

Do you fear your sister might take your place

Are you scared she might actually fill your space

Is that why you rule with an iron fist

So you can constantly add to the long list

The many names you have taken

But please let me know if I'm mistaken

After all the boilers are all I work

Where rumors and shadows lurk

_**A/N:**_I wanted this to come from someone's point of view and I thought who not better than Kamaji? It seems he would have the best view of everything that goes on in the bathhouse because he can hear everything…I think. What do you think? Please review but no flames…


	6. The Soot Balls Poem

**_Disclaimer: _**I **_don't_** own Spirited Away.

The Soot Balls Poem

We are the soot balls made of soot and magic

We are worked to death but it's really not that tragic

We constantly have to slave away

For Kamaji at the boilers all night and day

If we don't keep the baths steamy and warm

We will forever lose our somewhat human form

If we are good and work until our small body shakes

We will get rewarded with some tasty star flakes

Then at the boilers one fateful day

A human girl came and helped but to our dismay

She only helped one of us carry our coal

To that fiery boiler that is our goal

Because she was kind and never mean

We kept her shoes and clothes nice and clean

Now she is gone and we keep working like before

Carrying heavy coal slowly across the floor

**_A/N:_** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really proud of this poem. Hope you liked it!


	7. The Spirit World

**_Disclaimer: _**I think Miyazaki has sent evil little things to stalk me and make sure I say those words you hear at the beginning of every poem. It's not mine, okay?  


  
The Spirit World

A place filled with wonder

New experiences around every corner

I get so pulled under

Into this world of mystery

So many different things

Capture my interest

To find what time brings

I'll have to wait and see

So many friends I have made

Both human and spirit

One helped when I started to fade

Closer to him I'd like to be

This place is my hideaway

Where I can feel safe and at home

My true thoughts I cannot say

For they are deep inside of me

Leaving this place is bittersweet

I'd like to come back some day

Then there will be more friends to meet

At this place that sets me free

****

**_A/N: _**So just a Chihiro POV. It took me a little bit to figure out the rhyming pattern. Did you notice that every fourth line rhymes as well? Not my best but I still liked it, how about you?

**The True Weirdian**- Thanx much for reviewing. You should check out my Rurouni Kenshin poems and stories too since I figured you like that show. How did I guess that? lol

**Fyraga**- Dude, I'm on your fav authors list? Thanx a million!


	8. My Side of the Story

**_A/N: _**Wow it's been like forever since I updated. I had a strange impulse to write another poem. I realized I didn't do a Yubaba POV yet so here we go.

**_Disclaimer: _**NOT MINE!

My Side of the Story

You came to me a sniveling baby

Shouting stupid requests at me

I had a thought that just maybe

You could help bring in a large fee

So being an ever so gracious boss

I let you stay and have a job

Then you made me very cross

When my power you started to rob

It started when our guest brought gold

You began to question my ways

A few weeks later I was told

You planned to stop my darkened days

I liked how everyone feared me

Wasn't that good enough for you

Apparently it wasn't you see

For you took my apprentice too

The fact that he started to doubt me as well

Truly hurt my status

At this time my power fell

I was stuck in a swirling abyss

Then Zeniba got in my way

She decided to help you

Then there wasn't much I could say

I was at a loss for things to do

You just had to show Haku love

Ruining all my hard work

Because I am hated by forces above

I was beaten by you and that jerk

You are now gone but not really

Everyone goes on about you

Zeniba now has more power than me

Haku constantly speaks of you too

If you ever come back

I will make sure you endure

All the forgiveness I lack

You will suffer for sure

**_A/N: _**Writing a poem was refreshing since I haven't in a while. I might start a Spirited Away one-shot soon, we'll have to see. In the meantime you should review!


End file.
